Our results have shown the ability to detect tumor residing proteins in the blood of a patient with a newly diagnosed non-metastatic cancer. In depth proteomic profiling of an individual patient's tumor for further elucidation of the particular molecular phenotype. A panel of putative markers are under investigation with high throughput techniques employing suitable immunoassays to test for general applicability to a much larger patient cohorts with this particular solid organ tumor. Such an approach facilitates maximization of therapeutic efficacy, minization of toxicities, and an attempt to reduce medical economic burdens.